The New Dark Lord
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Harry went through a creature inheritance and, now, everything is clearer. Warning: MALE x MALE Harry/Lucius/Voldemort aka. Tom Riddle Jr. Dark! Harry OOC! Harry OOC! Voldemort OOC! Lucius Creature! Harry Creature! Lucius Creature! Tom Dom/sub Rated T for now may change to M
1. Chaos is Coming

**Summary: Harry went through a creature inheritance and, now, everything is clearer.**

**Warning: MALE x MALE Harry/Lucius/Voldemort aka. Tom Riddle Jr. OOC! Harry OOC! Voldemort OOC! Lucius Creature! Harry Creature! Lucius Dom/sub**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 1**

A blond aristocrat stood in the shadows. His stormy grey eyes pierced the night searching for something. His straight blond hair was pulled back into a pureblood ponytail by a leather strap. The blond aristocrat wore a black robe to symbolize his status as a Death Eater. He had a cane that hid his wand and gave him an even more opposing image. His pale skin was as pale as a vampire's. He had a slight glow around himself that only others with creature blood could see. The glow represented his creature status. Behind the blond, there stood more Death Eaters. All of them wore black robes that symbolized their status as a Death Eater. All of them waited for the blond's command to attack.

Soon enough, a group of teenagers arrived and the blond aristocrat, Lucius, gave the go. At the head of the group was a tall boy. The boy looked to be about 6"5, which was taller than Lucius and, dare he say, Voldemort. The boy looked paler than death himself. He had the same green eyes, but they were brighter with a ring of black around the outside. The boy had muscle that looked like it was hidden. The only thing that made the boy recognizable was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that you could only see if you were searching for it. The boy's name is Harry. Lucius watched as the Death Eaters made the group of teenagers scatter. Harry stopped at one of the glass balls in the room. It was a prophecy, but not just any prophecy. It was the prophecy Lucius needed.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind to hand that prophecy over," said Lucius as he walked out of the shadows.

"And if I don't want to?" asked Harry in a voice that demanded an answer.

"Well, now, you wouldn't want your friends to be hurt, would you?" threatened Lucius while gesturing for Harry to look around the room. Harry's "friends" were all captured by Death Eaters. Harry stared into Lucius eyes, and Lucius could feel his veela telling him to bare his neck. Lucius had difficulty holding Harry's gaze with the voice in his head telling him to be submissive. Harry held out his arm as though he was giving it to Lucius until the last minute when he dropped the prophecy. Lucius dove for the prophecy, but he was too late. He watched the prophecy shatter as it hit the ground. Lucius looked up at Harry and saw a gleam in his eye before Lucius quickly and gracefully got up and brushed his robe off.

In a flash of light, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, appeared. He stood alone in front of what looked to be a door. The Death Eaters stunned Harry's friends and left them to duel the two light fighters, Sirius Black and Harry Potter. The duel went on for a long time until Harry fired a spell neither the Death Eaters nor Sirius knew. The Death Eaters all seemed to vanish before their eyes. Harry Potter followed them without their knowledge. Sirius was left standing in the middle of the room with no memories of the last hour and a group of teenagers that had one less member.

Harry stood in the shadows while he watched all the Death Eaters try to explain at once. There was a person sitting on a throne at the head of the room. He had white skin. He didn't have hair or a nose. His eyes were as red as blood. His long fingers were tapping against his throne in a show of annoyance. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He finally had enough after a couple minutes.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, "Lucius explain." Before Lucius could even start explaining, Harry cut in.

"There is no need for that." In seconds, I had wands pointed at me.

"And may I ask why not, Potter?" sneered Voldemort at having his meeting interrupted.

"The plan went perfectly. The prophecy is destroyed, so I will ask Dumbledore to tell me it later. By having Dumbledore tell me, I can destroy all those little instruments he has that tell him everything about me. The light side still thinks I am fighting for them even that pathetic excuse of a godfather," explained Harry.

"Fine, then. Meeting dismissed," said Voldemort through clenched teeth.

"Wait. You forgot something Voldemort," said Harry with a smirk. Voldemort scowled before starting to speak again.

"Thisss isss Harry Potter. He hasss joined our ssside, and he isss my equal. You shall treat him the sssame asss you would treat me. I am not resssponsssible for what should happen if you anger him. Anything elssse, Mr. Potter?" hissed Voldemort.

"No," said Harry in an overly cheerful voice.

"Meeting dismissed," said Voldemort while glaring at Harry. All the Death Eaters hurried to get out of there before something happened between their two lords.

"Lucius," called Harry. Lucius turned back around and stepped in front of the two Dark Lords.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Lucius.

"I have something to tell you," said Harry before conjuring two chairs.

"Please, have a seat," said Harry. Both people standing took a seat before the one sitting dropped his glamour. Voldemort now looked more human instead of snake-like. He now had brown hair and a healthy shade of pale skin. His eyes kept the red color but they had flecks of orange in them. He had a nose that was perfectly proportioned with his face.

"Did you know that my mother was a pureblood?" asked Harry as Lucius shook his head, "Well she was. She was also a demon; the demon princess to be precise. My father on the other hand was a demon, too, but he was the King of the Underworld. It was over the summer that I came into my inheritance. During my inheritance, a bind on my magic came undone and the house I was living in exploded. I was brought to the underworld by the council who had been ruling since my father's death. It turns out that the Potters were not my real family. I was kidnapped by Dumbledore because he feared that I would join the Dark Lord. I spent the rest of my summer in the underworld. I learned all about my ancestors and my heritage. I, also, communicated with Tom though our mental connection. I also learned that I have two mates. When I returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore asked to meet with me. He wanted to know where I was all summer since his tracking spells couldn't find me. I refused to tell him and left in a huff. The only problem was that I wasn't angry enough to destroy his tracking instruments he has keyed to me. So, I planned a meeting with Tom on the next Hogsmeade weekend. We came up with a plan to get Dumbledore to make me angry enough to destroy the instruments, so that I could join the Dark forces fully. That was the plan for tonight, which worked perfectly," explained Harry.

"Do you know who your mates are?" asked Lucius, hesitantly.

"Yes. They are Tom and you," said Harry with confidence. Voldemort, or Tom, already knew this since Harry had told him at their meeting. Harry had also said that he would have another mate, and that out of the three of us he was the dominant mate. Lucius was shocked, but, with his veela blood, he understood everything. They sat there in silence for a few hours just taking everything in before Harry got up and kissed both Tom and Lucius. It was a breath taking kiss.

"I will see you both later. I have to get to Hogwarts before they suspect something," said Harry. Then, he apparated outside of the Hogwarts wards and walked into his room for a peaceful sleep until chaos came about tomorrow.


	2. Suprise

**Thank you for reviewing! This is more of filler. There will be more. Sorry it is so short.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up to a pain in his forehead. Harry couldn't figure out why his forehead was in pain. He heard a voice in the back of his head.

"Tom. Tom. Tom needs your help," hissed the voice as though he was in pain. Harry started to worry immediately. He threw on a pitch black robe with a hood and an emerald mask, and quickly apparated to Tom, unknown to him that a certain blond had beat him to it.

"My Lord?" Harry heard as he apparated into what looked like an office. A plush royal purple carpet covered the floor and the walls were painted in a neutral brown. Bookcases lined the walls and a desk sat in front of a large window. There were two chairs in front of the desk and black leather couch on the far right wall. Lucius stood in front if the desk and Tom worried. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm a veela, but something was blocking my veela inheritance. I woke up this morning very early and in a lot of pain. After an hour of continuous pain, it stopped and I realized I had become a veela. My guess is that when I accepted you and Voldemort as my mates, the block on my inheritance had been cracked just enough that my inheritance could push through. This morning, I heard Lord Voldemort's cry of pain through our mental connection. So, I rushed here. I have been trying to coax him to tell me what the problem is, but I have had no luck," explained Lucius after he saw the raised eyebrow.

"Tom. I need you to tell me what is wrong," tried Harry having no luck. Harry had another idea. He walked up to Tom and bent down to eye level. Harry grabbed Tom's chin gently and made Tom look at him. Tom, being the stubborn Dark Lord he is, refused to look at Harry.

"Look at me," said Harry in a calm but commanding voice. Tom's eyes snapped up in surprise at someone who had the audacity to command him.

"Please tell me what is wrong. I want to help," pleaded Harry.

"You can't help me, so why should I tell you?" said Tom.

"I may not be able to help, but I want to try. Tell me what is wrong Tom," said Harry in that commanding voice again. This time Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, you want to know? I came into my creature inheritance yesterday, too. Apparently, it had been blocked by someone and, then, further blocked by my horcruxes. When you found all your mates and you and your mates accepted you, it broke the block. I woke up this morning in pain. I don't understand how I can be a creature. I'm not upset about being a creature. I'm confused," said Tom while glaring at Harry in exasperation at being made to do something. Everything was silent for a few minutes. Then, Harry stood up, took out his wand and started an intricate spell. When he was done, he frowned and muttered, "Damn."

"What is wrong, Harry?' asked Lucius without realizing that he used Harry's first name and not Potter.

"Dumbledore," replied Harry through clenched teeth, "Both of your inheritances were blocked by Dumbledore."

"Tom, you are a vampire. I am going to help you to understand your inheritance. I promise, but first, you need some blood. Lucius stay with him please and let me know if anything else happens. I must go talk with a headmaster," said Harry after realizing he hadn't comforted Tom. He kissed both Tom and Lucius before apparating back into his dorm room.


End file.
